


Midnight Snack

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Purgatory, Vampire Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean has a surprise for his husband to find.... And that surprise might be tied to a chair in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. Thankfully, Benny loves a good midnight snack.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodlookingsass (magesrule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magesrule/gifts).



> This goes out to goodlookingsass for their birthday!! :)

Dean laughs as he drops the last few droplets of blood onto the ground outside the warehouse. Now he just has to wait for his husband to pick up the trail and find where Dean’s hiding. It’s a little game they play for special occasions. Dean finds a special treat and leaves clues for his husband to follow in order to find his surprise. 

Dean smiles as he walks over to said surprise. She struggles against the ropes binding her to the chair. Her eyes are frantic and wide with panic as she stares at Dean. 

“Oh sweetheart, don’t act so surprised. You knew what you were getting into when you decided to becoming a witch. You took innocent blood for something petty and now the hunters are here to take out the trash.” Dean twirls his knife around and delights in the look of fear the witch has as she follows the movement with her eyes. Dean chuckles before pulling his phone out and checking the time. 

“Hmm,” he hums. “I’ll give my Baby Bear five more minutes before I start without him.” He taps the knife to his chin a few times before saying, “but I suppose I can get this started without him.”

The witch pulls on the rope again, trying to scream through the gag in her mouth. Dean just gives her a grin. He takes the needle and uses it to pierce the vein in her arm. Blood slowly flows from her arm into the blood bag Dean has set up. 

Dean leaves her to find a chair which he pulls up right in front of the witch. He straddles it and leans his arm against the back, staring at the witch with amusement. Logically, Dean knows he shouldn’t enjoy this as much as he does. Something just clicked when he was in purgatory. Hunting, killing, it just felt so pure and raw in that place that when he came back to the land of the living, he just couldn’t find it in himself to stop. 

Dean continues flipping the knife in his hand. Suddenly, there’s a warmth against his back. He feels the vibrations of a soft hum before, “you couldn’t wait for me to show up, Darlin’?”

Dean huffs as he lets his husband nuzzle the back of his neck, leaving stubble burn as he goes. “I waited for you! I just thought I’d get your midnight snack ready before you got here.”

Benny lets out a dark chuckle that leaves Dean with goosebumps across his arms. Big hands wrap around his front, gently rubbing his belly and chest. Dean lets out a low moan as Benny kisses the back of his neck right where Dean likes it. 

“Do you like your surprise, baby?”

“Mm,” Benny hums. “I love it, Dean.” With one last kiss, Benny walks over to the witch who looks even more panicked than she did before. He gently pulls out the needle from the woman’s arm and secures the blood bag. He circles her, looking her up and down. Dean sits back and enjoys the show his husband is putting on for him.

“What do you think, Mon Cher? The wrist? Maybe the thigh this time?” Benny asks as he gently touches the woman’s arm. 

“Neck,” Dean says with a groan. His dick is hard in his jeans, trapped against his zipper. 

Benny gives him a small smile before he opens his mouth. Dean watches with rapt attention as Benny’s fangs slowly emerge. The vampire wastes no time pulling the woman’s head to the side sharply before biting down on her neck. Benny lets out a pleased sound in the back of his throat as he begins feeding. 

Dean can’t take his eyes away as he drops the knife he was playing with. He never would have thought something like this was sexy or erotic when they first got together in purgatory but now, Dean can’t help but open his jeans and begin stroking his cock. Benny’s eyes lift as he continues to feed and their eyes lock. Watching Benny’s eyes darken with lust makes precome spill from his dick.

“Fuck,” Dean moans as he continues stripping his cock. He’s only a little jealous that Benny’s feeding on this asshole instead of him. Dean always feels euphoric when Benny fucks him while feeding off of him.

The life slowly drains from the woman. Her eyes droops and then eventually fall shut. Once finished, Benny pulls back. He gives Dean a bloody grin before stalking over towards his husband. Dean quickly stands, kicking the chair out of the way. 

They collide in a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth, but thankfully without the fangs. Dean groans into Benny’s mouth, frantically pulling the other man’s cock from his pants. The taste of blood is prominent in Benny’s mouth but Dean has already become intimately used to the taste. Instead of grimacing now it only makes his cock twitch harder. 

“Fuck, Dean. Thank you for the surprise, baby,” Benny says in between frantic kisses. He uses his big hand to wrap around both of their cocks, stroking them quick and rough. 

“You’re welcome, Baby Bear,” Dean says before kissing down Benny’s beard towards his neck. Benny grabs him with his left hand by the hair at the back of his head roughly.

“Don’t fucking call me that anymore,” he says through gritted teeth. They’re both right on the edge of their climax, egging the other on. 

“Benny, bite me,” Dean says huskily. “Fucking do it!”

Benny groans before licking a strip up from Dean’s neck to his chin. He nibbles Dean’s chin before turning his face towards Dean’s neck. He bites down with blunt human teeth hard enough to leave a bruise and it’s exactly what Dean needed to come, painting Benny’s hand and stomach with cum.

Dean quickly falls to his knees and swallows down Benny’s cock. “Fuck, Darlin’. You look so pretty down there.” Dean swallows around the head of Benny’s cock just the way he knows his husband likes. “Gonna come, Sweetheart,” Benny warns before slamming his cock into Dean’s throat and coming with a loud groan. 

Dean stands up only to be pulled into Benny’s strong arms. “Dean. Thank you.” Benny kisses him softly on the lips. Giving him gently kitten licks to clean up the blood Benny left there. 

“I love you, Baby Bear.”

Benny rolls his eyes with an affectionate huff. “Love you, too.”


End file.
